


Boo and Hiss

by ladysereniti, shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cutesy, Fluff, Lovely, M/M, Romantic Relationship, Russian, Translation, Vampire Harry, co-authors, hurt comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysereniti/pseuds/ladysereniti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи не верит в вампиров, а Гарри — один из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anomalation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalation/gifts).



_Напоминания:_  
\- Не пить больше, чем они;  
\- Есть каждые четыре или пять часов, или упоминать, что голоден;  
\- Не плавать под водой слишком долго;  
\- Похмелье после выпивки (усталость, красные глаза, чувствительность и головная боль);  
\- Дышать. 

\- Чувак, что это, черт возьми? – спрашивает Луи, наблюдая, как Зейн читает этот странный список. – Я нашел его в туалете клуба, и я совершенно не знаю, что делать. Это парень типа серийный убийца? 

\- Серийный убийца, что пишет сонеты? – уточняет Зейн, переворачивая несколько страниц. - На самом деле довольно приличные сонеты. Наверное, изучает литературу. Они странные. 

\- Ты изучаешь литературу, - напоминает ему Луи. 

Зейн улыбается:

\- Ну, да. 

\- Серьезно, я должен позвонить в полицию? Это напоминания о том, как быть человеком. Очевидно, что у этого парня какие-то серьезные проблемы. 

\- Не звони в полицию. Это ничего не значит, кроме того, что парень странный. Если ты так беспокоишься, то помести объявление или что-то типа того. 

\- Отлично. Может, я так и поступлю. 

\- Ладно. Только не указывай наш адрес. Я не хочу, чтобы каждый чудак, который хочет заполучить этот странный журнал, знал, где я живу. 

\- Полезное замечание, - кивает Луи. – Я укажу свою электронную почту. 

 

Через неделю он размещает объявление и проверяет свою потерянную и вновь найденную электронную почту. Там куча чудаков, чьи письма он сразу удаляет, а следующего практически пропускает. 

_У тебя мой дневник. Я могу, пожалуйста, получить его обратно? Я заплачу пятьдесят фунтов, и мы можем встретиться, где угодно._

Но это Луи не удаляет.

\- Зейн, посмотри на это, что думаешь?

Зейн быстро читает.

\- Он предлагает деньги, он должен быть серьезным, - пожимает он плечами. – Встреться с ним в общественном месте и посмотри. 

\- Пятьдесят фунтов — довольно привлекательно, - соглашается Луи. – А если он окажется страшным убийцей, я вызову полицию. 

\- Это вполне безопасно, - соглашается Зейн. 

\- Ты пойдешь со мной?

\- Я бы не хотел. 

Луи прищуривается. 

\- Если он убьет меня, то моя кровь будет на твоих руках. 

Зейн выглядит незаинтересованным: 

\- Мне придется жить с этим. 

 

Луи устраивает встречу с парнем в библиотеке. Там много народу, достаточно невинно и все заняты учебой. Он приносит дневник в своем рюкзаке, встает в углу и начинает ждать. 

Парень прислал свое фото, так что Луи может его узнать. Он довольно странный, высокий и с гривой волос, причем прическа выглядит старомодно. Луи встречается с ним взглядом, и тот подходит к нему. 

\- Хей, - говорит он. – Ты парень с дневником?

\- Да, он твой?

\- Э-э, да. Я могу получить его обратно? – он протягивает пятидесятифунтовую купюру. 

\- Ты можешь доказать, что он принадлежит тебе? – бросает вызов Луи, выхватывая деньги. 

Высокий парень смущается. 

\- Э-э, меня зовут Гарри Стайлс, и это написано на внутренней стороне обложки, ты смотрел его? – нервно спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - лжет Луи, думая, что тот спрашивает о том странном списке. 

\- Эм, открой внутреннюю часть обложки и посмотри, - говорит он, стараясь не показывать свое облегчение. 

Луи смотрит на внутреннюю сторону обложки, и там, безусловно, написано его имя, так что он возвращает ему дневник. 

\- Хорошо, ты прошел, - говорит он с фальшивой веселой улыбкой. – Хорошего дня. 

\- Подожди, - просит Гарри быстро. – Ты… Ты ничего из этого не читал?

\- Мне кажется, что я ответил уже. 

\- Прости… Но я думаю… Ты смотришь на меня, как будто думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя убить, и я обещаю, что не буду, - говорит он с застенчивой улыбкой. 

Луи точно не улыбается в ответ.

\- Я не говорил, что я что-то думаю, но у тебя есть какие-нибудь объяснения?

Глаза Гарри начинают вдруг бегать, и он становится тихим. Луи молчит, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, обращая внимание на винтажную одежду и спутанные цепочки. У него необычное количество крестов и кажется, кошелек на цепочке. Он выглядит слишком худым. Его пальто, вероятно, весит больше, чем он сам. 

\- Какие объяснения нужны тебе? – спрашивает Гарри. – Я не… Я не думаю, что совсем понимаю вопрос. 

\- Э-э. Ну, я не уверен, что ты, но…

\- Я вампир, - шепчет Гарри. 

Луи резко поднимает брови. 

\- Ничего себе. Ладно. Тогда иди нахуй. Счастливо, - и он уходит, оставляя Гарри в библиотеке. 

Это хорошая история, чтобы ее рассказать, по крайней мере. Зейн смеется. Так что Луи доволен, что не был убит серийным убийцей, и продолжает жить дальше. 

 

Несколько недель спустя, Луи возвращается домой и слышит позади него:

\- Эй, эй, Луи, подожди.

Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри – высокий, бледный и странный – подходит к нему.

\- Что ты хочешь? – спрашивает Луи.

\- Хм, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о, эм. О дневнике. 

Луи пожимает плечами и продолжает идти.

\- О чем тут говорить?

\- Ну, ты читал его, не так ли? – спрашивает Гарри, трусцой догоняя его. 

\- Я действительно не в настроении для этого, малыш, - говорит Луи. – Извини. Ты получил его. Я не вызвал полицию. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я еще сделал?

\- Ты можешь никому не говорить о том, что я сказал тебе?

Луи останавливается и хмурится. 

\- Ты думаешь, что я действительно побегу всем рассказать о том, что ты якобы вампир? Не так уж трудно сойти за сумасшедшего 

\- Я не сумасшедший. 

\- Ага. Я тоже. Так что, нет, я никому не говорил.

Гарри не отстает от него, что немного раздражает. 

\- Но я вампир, - говорит он. 

\- Не будет проще, если я не буду верить тебе? – огрызается Луи. 

\- Нет. Потому что, вероятно, ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, кто поверит мне, и у меня будут проблемы. 

\- Почему кто-то должен поверить тебе? 

\- Потому что я говорю правду.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Луи останавливается. 

\- Докажи это, - требует он. Мысленно он вспоминает о нем все, что он знает – вероятно, не так много. Он действительно выглядит немного необычно, предполагает Луи – очень худой и бледный. 

\- Я не должен дышать.

\- Это трудно доказать. 

\- Тогда что является доказательством?

\- Я не знаю. У тебя есть вампирские клыки?

\- Что-то вроде того. Хм, - Гарри оглядывается и потом засовывает пальцы в рот. Он вытаскивает что-то маленькое и белое. – Колпачки, - объясняет он, а затем скалит зубы. И у него определенно есть острые клыки, выступающие вперед больше, чем его верхние зубы. – Э-э, они короткие, как правило, потому что я могу убирать их и все такое, - он снова оглядывается и надевает колпачки обратно. Его рот снова выглядит обычным. И Луи не совсем уверен, что происходит. 

\- Разве это не какое-то генетическое уродство? – спрашивает он.

\- Нет. Потому что меня укусил вампир и я стал одним из них. 

\- Так в чем суть? – говорит Луи. – Зачем ты пытался убедить меня поверить тебе? 

Гарри моргает несколько раз. 

\- Ну… В основном, я просто хотел, чтобы ты мне поверил. 

\- Почему? Потому что я могу рассказать другим людям и подвергнуть тебя опасности, - говорит Луи. 

Это явно не приходило в голову Гарри. 

\- Нет. Ты не можешь рассказать кому-то.

\- Зачем мне никому не рассказывать об этом, если в реальной жизни вампир ходит со мной в универ, - говорит Луи, в конце повышая голос. 

Гарри шикает на него. 

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай этого. 

\- Ох, заткнись, - закатывает глаза Луи. – Мне никто даже не поверит, - он замолкает, чтобы все обдумать. - Ты буквально самый тупой вампир, который только существовал. «Сумерки» - ничто по сравнению с тобой. Ты решил раскрыть себя, потому что я, возможно, прочитал что-то, и тогда, когда я не поверил тебе, ты решил убедить меня. Что ты собираешься делать? 

\- Я не знаю. 

Луи сужает глаза. 

\- Ты собираешься убить меня?

\- Нет. 

\- Ты многих убивал? 

\- Я не убивал последние пятьдесят лет. А прежде это были в основном несчастные случаи. 

У Луи занимает секунду, обдумать тот факт, что Гарри живет больше пятидесяти лет. По крайней мере, если верить его словам.

\- Когда ты родился? Как человек. 

\- Хм. В тысяча семьсот пятьдесят восьмом году. 

\- Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты превратился в это?

\- В тысяча семьсот семьдесят пятом. Я воевал во время Американской революции – был в пехоте. И я превратился, когда мы были в лесу.

\- Ты можешь доказать что-то из этого?

\- Да, у меня есть вещи дома…

\- Я не собираюсь идти к тебе домой, - отвечает Луи резко. 

\- Должен я тогда приехать к тебе? – предлагает Гарри. – Я просто пытаюсь делать то, что ты просишь. 

\- Ты — самое странное создание, которое только существует, - говорит ему Луи. 

Гарри кивает.

\- Я знаю. Но я клянусь, что не хочу делать тебе больно. 

\- Хорошо, докажи это. Что приносит вам боль? Серебро? Чеснок? Кресты?

\- Нет, - качает Гарри головой. – Из-за железа становится холодно, я думаю, что это связано как-то с молекулами. Но это, пожалуй, то, как оно есть. 

\- Сталь тоже?

\- Меньше, но да. 

\- Ладно. Ну, мы собираемся все обложить железом, будь уверен. Приходи сегодня вечером. Если ты попытаешься что-то сделать, мой сосед по комнате и я выбьем все дерьмо из тебя. 

\- Так ты мне веришь? – спрашивает Гарри.

\- Ты не оставил мне выбора. 

\- Хорошо, - улыбается он. – Ладно. Когда я должен приехать? 

Луи думает:

\- Как насчет восьми?

\- Хорошо. И спасибо, Луи. За то, что веришь мне.

\- Ага. Увидимся позже.


	2. 2

Луи и Зейн вооружились кочергами и длинной восьмиметровой цепью. 

\- Где ты вообще взял все это? – спрашивает Луи. 

\- Ты сказал, что нужно железо. Я принес железо.

\- У тебя какие-то отношения с металлами? - дразнит Луи. 

Зейн закатывает глаза:

\- Я купил это в комиссионном магазине. 

Луи обматывает себя цепью и смотрит в зеркало. 

\- Что думаешь?

\- Отлично. Я буду с кочергой. Я выбью все дерьмо из него. 

\- Я тоже хочу одну, - Луи берет кочергу. – Если честно, как ты думаешь, насколько я сумасшедший? 

Зейн пожимает плечами.

\- Немного сумасшедший, возможно. Но посмотри: ты рассудителен. И у тебя нет склонности к ненормальным иллюзиям. А это все хрень. И этот дерьмовый список в том дневнике был странным. Давай сделаем это. Не такое уж и большое дело. 

\- Он кажется довольно безобидным для психа, если это заставит чувствовать тебя лучше. 

\- Заставило, - соглашается Зейн прямо тогда, когда раздается стук в дверь. 

Луи открывает дверь, и Гарри выглядит немного больным. 

\- Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, - говорит тот. 

\- Лучше перестраховаться, чем быть мертвым и обескровленным. Ты принес доказательства? 

\- Да. 

\- Тогда входи. 

Гарри вздрагивает, когда проходит мимо него, из-за близкого контакта с железом, и Луи хмурится. 

\- Что произойдет с тобой, если ты коснешься железа?

\- Оно жжет. Ну, как обморожение, если долго касаться. 

\- Сделай это, - бросает вызов Луи. 

\- Лу, это не очень хорошая идея, - говорит Зейн у двери спальни. 

\- Это металл. Он выживет. 

\- Ты эксперт по вампирам?

\- Я сделаю это, - говорит Гарри. – Мне очень жаль, но я сделаю это. Дайте мне кочергу, - Гарри хватается за ее конец и шипит сквозь зубы. 

\- Хорошо, я тебе верю, - отвечает Луи, неохотно убеждаясь. – Извини. Давай посмотрим на твои военные медали или что там. Можешь сесть. 

Гарри садится на диван, а Луи присаживается с другой стороны, облокачиваясь на подлокотник с кочергой в руке. Зейн остается в противоположной стороне комнаты.   
Гарри осторожно достает коробку.

\- Хм, - начинает он. – Пожалуйста, ничего не порвите. Это самые дорогие для меня вещи. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Вот пуговица от моей формы времен войны за независимость. А это мое первое фото в 1851 году, - оно плотное и в пластиковом файле. – Осторожно, это стекло и бумага. 

Луи внимательно смотрит на фото. Это определенно Гарри – блеклый и в оттенке сепии. Он испытывает желание думать, что это подделка, но потом вспоминает, что он видел выдвигающиеся клыки Гарри, и если все это сложить, то тогда, кажется, это очень похоже на правду.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он. 

\- Тут есть очень много моих фотографий, сделанных на протяжении многих лет, посмотри, - говорит Гарри, протягивая Луи стопку файлов. И каждая из них показывает Гарри в одежде, соответствующей тому периоду, за который они якобы были сделаны. 

\- Ладно, - кивает Луи. – Что еще? 

\- Это все, что я принес. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь спросил меня, что я несу, - отвечает Гарри медленнее, чем обычно. Он сильно моргает и трет глаза рукой. – Извини, но ты не мог бы снять цепь? Это… сбивает меня, - и он резко облокачивается на спинку дивана.

\- О, - отвечает Луи медленно. – Ты убьешь меня?

\- Нет, я обещаю, - с сомнением Луи распутывает цепи, позволяя им упасть на пол, и отталкивает их ногами. Гарри глубоко вздыхает и расслабляется. – Спасибо. 

\- Ага. 

\- Так я доказал?

\- Слушай, - начинает Зейн. Он кладет кочергу и выходит к ним. – Ты хочешь что-нибудь выпить, поесть? 

\- Э-э, я в порядке.

\- Ты можешь есть? – спрашивает Луи. – Или, для начала, что ты ешь? 

\- Хм. Ну, кровь. Это не… Не все миф. Но я ем мясо, которое помогает снять… Напряжение. Типа стейка. И мне нравится вино. Я могу съесть любую человеческую пищу, но она все равно не утоляет аппетит. Достаточно деталей?

\- Это любопытно, - соглашается Луи. – Не знаю, действительно ли это в твоих интересах все-таки – рассказать все это.

\- Ну, нет никакой причины скрывать что-то в данный момент, - пожимает плечами Гарри. – Если ты хочешь попытаться убить меня, то ты должен будешь зарезать меня железным ножом. Или ударить чем-то железным в сердце. 

\- Разве оно живое? Твое сердце? – спрашивает Зейн с любопытством. Он подходит и садится в кресло. – У тебя есть кровь? 

\- Да, - отвечает Гарри. – Я думаю, что есть. Я не смотрел в микроскоп или что-то. Но у меня идет кровь, когда я поранюсь. Я просто много не ранился.

\- Только железом? – уточняет Зейн. 

\- Да. 

\- Солнце не беспокоит? – спрашивает Луи. 

\- Нет, я ждал этого вопроса. Но все нормально. Ночью я лучше вижу, вот и все.

\- Ты носишь много крестов для ночного создания. 

Гарри нервно смеется. 

\- Э-э, да. Я думаю, что это нелепо. 

\- Есть ли еще какие-то мифы, о которых я забыл? – спрашивает Луи у Зейна.

\- Зеркала. Ты отражаешься? – спрашивает Зейн. 

\- Да, - отвечает Гарри. – И на фотографиях тоже. 

\- Ты просто пьешь кровь, не стареешь и боишься железа? – уточняет Луи у Гарри. 

\- В основном, да. О, еще мне не нужно дышать. Я думаю, что… Ну, ладно, это слишком много информации, но я думаю, что пью кровь и не перевариваю ее. Я считаю, что это создает мое кровообращение, и так я получаю кислород в мой мозг. Он может накапливаться. Не думаю, что я трачу его так быстро. 

\- Поэтому ты и не стареешь?

\- Я так думаю. Я считаю, что я просто замедлился. Как замораживают людей, чтобы сохранить их, понимаешь? Думаю, что это происходит так, - пожимает Гарри плечами.

\- Ладно, - говорит Луи. – Конечно. Какой смысл все это рассказывать нам? Ты хочешь превратить нас тоже?

\- Нет, - отвечает Гарри сразу. – Никогда. Я не хочу никого превращать. Я просто… Я не знаю, это все, как снежный ком…

\- Кто-нибудь еще знает? – меняет тему Зейн, потому что Луи выполняет свою работу дерьмово. Гарри выглядит странно, словно бы он мог заплакать. Луи даже не знает, могут ли вампиры вообще плакать. 

Тот качает головой.

\- Другие люди знали, но они мертвы. Потому что это было давно, а не потому, что я их убил.

\- Ты много путешествуешь в связи с твоим образом жизни?

\- Нет, пока можно, я стараюсь большую часть времени оставаться на одном месте. Учусь, устраиваюсь на работу, пытаюсь подружиться, и жить, и… Я не знаю. Я много путешествую. А когда есть крупные войны, то я участвую в них. Но в остальное время, я просто пытаюсь как бы… Учиться. Делать что-то с этим временем. 

\- Это хорошо – с кем-то поделиться, - говорит Зейн спокойно.

Гарри кивает. 

\- Ага, нормально. Спасибо. 

\- Конечно. Мы купим в следующий раз стейк. У нас нет ничего другого сейчас, потому что я вегетарианец, а Луи на диете, но в ближайшее время, да?

\- Ладно, - соглашается Гарри счастливо. – Спасибо. Я имею в виду, я не знаю, хотите ли вы, чтобы я пришел сюда снова, но вы на самом деле милые.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Зейн и одаривает Луи многозначительным взглядом. 

\- Мы просто будем держать под рукой железные колья или что-то типа того, - пытается шутить Луи.

Гарри просто стыдливо кивает. 

\- Мне очень жаль. Это достаточно справедливо. 

Луи официально не понимает, что происходит. У них в квартире вампир, но тот, который не злобный, не жесткий и даже, по-видимому, не самоуверенный. Он необычно застенчив, открытый и сладкий. И он пьет кровь. 

\- Сколько времени прошло, с тех пор, как ты пил? – спрашивает Луи. Зейн, извинившись, ушел на мгновение на кухню. 

\- Что? Кровь? – Луи кивает, а Гарри отвечает. – Я думаю, около двух месяцев. 

\- Ты пьешь кровь людей?

\- Нет. Знаешь пакеты переливания крови? Это подходит тоже. Или коровы, но я плохо себя чувствую себя из-за этого. Если мне все же нужна живая кровь, то я пью ее. 

\- Что, ты просто покупаешь корову? – хмурится Луи. – Ты богат?

\- Да. 

\- О, - моргает Луи. 

Гарри наблюдает за ним. 

\- Ты хочешь деньги за молчание? Я могу заплатить тебе. 

\- Нет, это не то, что я говорил, - отвечает Луи. 

\- Но я могу. Ты студент, не так ли? Тебе, наверное, нужна помощь с оплатой аренды. Если ты собираешься молчать, то я должен отплатить тебе взамен. Как насчет того, что я оплачу аренду?

Это звучит действительно хорошо на самом деле. Луи колеблется. 

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Ты можешь оплатить аренду. И ты можешь, гм… Ты можешь приходить, я думаю. Если ты хочешь, правда, Зейн? – спрашивает он, когда тот входит. 

Зейн кивает. 

\- Да. Приходи, когда хочешь. Мы не возражаем. И если отбросить в сторону твои странности и, возможно, кровожадность, ты не так плох. 

\- Ого, - говорит Гарри. – Спасибо. Это ужасно мило с вашей стороны. 

\- Конечно. 

У Луи все же есть некоторые вопросы. 

\- Просто… Ты можешь контролировать себя среди людей? Людей, как источник крови, не так ли? 

\- Да. Отлично контролирую. Особенно после двухсот лет. 

\- Тогда, да, приходи. У тебя есть мой номер, да?

\- Нет, - качает Гарри головой. - Ты можешь, э-э… Я могу взять его? Так бы я мог писать сообщения и спрашивать, когда хорошее время, чтобы прийти. 

\- Конечно, - отвечает Луи после паузы и дает ему номер. Это не похоже на то, что Гарри будет легче его убить с номером телефона. – Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы сохраним некоторую железную атрибутику?

\- Конечно, да. Спасибо, - Гарри собирает свою коробку и встает. – Хорошего дня и всего остального. 

\- Тебе тоже. Поговорим с тобой позже, - Луи провожает Гарри к двери. 

\- Да, спасибо. 

\- Хорошо, пока.

\- Пока. 

Луи закрывает дверь и поворачивается к Зейну. 

\- Нам нужная помощь. 

\- Разве нужна? – непонимающе уточняет Зейн. 

\- Хм, я не знаю. В нашей квартире был вампир. Господи, - плюхается на диван Луи. – Неужели ты думаешь, что он не опасен?

\- Ты видел его. Он готов был сделать себе больно, чтобы убедить тебя, что он не сделает тебе больно. Я думаю, что если бы он собирался убить тебя или нас, он бы сделал это, - очень разумно говорит Зейн. 

Луи должен признать, что это имеет смысл.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он. – Но нам нужно найти железные драгоценности в течение первых нескольких недель. 

\- Я пойду в комиссионный магазин, - отвечает сразу Зейн. 

Луи вздыхает. 

\- Всегда гребанный комиссионный магазин. Ладно. 

\- Ему просто нужен друг, - добавляет Зейн после паузы. – Он казался очень одиноким. 

\- Да, должно быть трудно чувствовать непреодолимую жажду крови. 

\- Не будь мудаком. 

Луи высовывает язык, но Зейн прав. Гарри казался одиноким. Он так отчаянно пытался им понравиться. 

Поэтому Луи решает вести себя меньше, как член Испанской инквизиции, и немного более доброжелательно.

 

Выждав ради приличия две недели, Гарри пишет ему. 

Я могу приехать? Я принесу вам деньги за квартиру. 

Луи разрешает ему приехать. 

\- Слушай, - говорит он ему, как только открывает дверь. – Ты не должен подкупать нас. Мы не ужасные люди.

\- Ну. Я как бы рискую, не так ли? – отвечает Гарри, смотря в пол. – Вот. Я принес твои деньги, - и он протягивает огромную пачку денег. 

\- Господи. Спасибо, - он забирает их. – Это прекрасно, что ты… Гм. Заходи, - Гарри заходит и аккуратно садится на диван, а Луи со стороны просто наблюдает за ним. Он довольно тихий вампир – просто осматривает все и пытается быть скромным. – Итак… - начинает он. 

\- Где все железо? – спрашивает Гарри в это же время. 

Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Э-э. Это не в нашем стиле, - честно говоря, он просто забыл.

\- Я не сделаю тебе больно. 

\- Хорошо. 

Гарри колеблется и пытается снова. 

\- Ты, эм… Где Зейн?

\- Вышел, наверное. На занятиях, думаю. Мы купили кое-что тебе. Ты голоден?

\- Я всегда голоден, - отвечает Гарри, и его лицо засияло. – Что у тебя?

\- Я могу пожарить это для тебя, если ты хочешь, но… - Луи добегает до кухни и возвращается со стейком на тарелке. – Он наполовину сырой, думаю. Зейн зачитался, когда готовил. Но я подумал, что так может быть лучше. 

Глаза Гарри стали ярче. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, затаив дыхание. – Для чего все это?

\- Если мы собираемся общаться, то мне что-то подсказывает, что ты не должен быть голодным, - пожимает плечами Луи. – Я прав? 

\- Я не голоден. Но это не помешает. 

Луи отдает ему мясо. 

\- Тогда приятного аппетита. 

\- Ты можешь… Ты можешь дать мне нож и вилку? – спрашивает он нерешительно. – Извини. 

\- Нет, это нормально. Извини, - Луи приносит их ему. – Прости меня, - повторяет он, когда Гарри ест. - Я не хотел, чтобы… Я просто думаю, что я случайно тебя обидел, и я не имел это в виду. 

\- Все в порядке, - немедленно отвечает Гарри. – Правда. 

\- Великолепно. Хорошо, - Луи не хочет смотреть, как он ест, поэтому он включает телевизор и переключает каналы. 

\- Подожди, вернись, - просит Гарри спустя секунду. 

\- Ты хочешь посмотреть Нигеллу? – фыркает Луи. 

\- Нет, я смотрел это однажды, - признается Гарри, краснея. – Мы не должны смотреть это. 

\- Что еще тебе нравится?

\- Гм… Мне нравится Моцарт. И Рождество. Лошади. 

\- Что-нибудь из этого времени. 

Гарри краснеет. 

\- Верно. Хм. Перечные стейки. И Старбакс. Мне нравится пена с эффектом памяти и банковские счета с кредитными картами. 

\- О, Господи. 

\- Это удобно, - защищается Гарри. 

Луи улыбается. 

\- Я думаю, что я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. 

Гарри уже закончил есть. Он кладет вилку и нож на тарелку и ставит ее на стол. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. 

\- Ты… Я хотел спросить… Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? – спрашивает Луи. 

\- Да, всегда хорошо иметь дополнительную подстраховку, - отвечает Гарри. – Я имею в виду, что я бы не стал… Я бы не приехал сюда, если был бы опасен для тебя. 

Луи кивает через секунду. 

\- Ладно. Круто. Итак… Я не знаю, чем ты хочешь заняться? И что тебе обычно нравится делать?

\- Я не знаю. Обычно я один. 

\- Правда? У тебя нет никаких других… Других вампиров рядом, или я не знаю. Оборотни или кто там еще. 

\- Я не думаю, что оборотни существуют, - отвечает Гарри с улыбкой. – И те вампиры, о которых я слышал, в основном в Америке. И они как бы хищники, понимаешь? Они эволюционировали по-другому. 

\- Так их тут не так много?

\- Нет, насколько я знаю. Но я не хочу знакомиться с ними в любом случае, потому что больше людей могут узнать об этом, а затем те попытаются меня убить или что-то в этом роде. Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, - говорит Гарри беспомощно. – Но не в полном одиночестве. 

\- Итак, ты не обращал своих друзей в одного из вас? – с любопытством интересуется Луи. – И ты даже не знаешь никого из вас? 

Гарри качает головой: 

\- Иногда до меня доходят слухи, и я могу предположить, где они живут. Но я не знаю, как много и как они живут или что-то еще. Я просто… Я не хочу быть с ними. Большинство из них питаются людьми, а я не хочу этого. Так что я думаю, что я им не понравлюсь. 

\- Ох. 

\- Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы я здесь был все же, - добавляет Гарри. – Я могу уйти. Мне очень жаль. 

\- Почему ты бы ушел? 

\- Потому что я опасен, и ты не должен чувствовать себя плохо из-за этого или…

\- Ты должен признать, что ты немного жалок. 

\- Эй.

\- Не в плохом смысле. Просто…Слушай, если ты был один большую часть времени, то почему нельзя делать те же самые вещи, что ты делал один, но теперь вместе? Чем ты занимаешься? 

\- Хм. Я пишу в своем дневнике. Смотрю телевизор или читаю. С компьютером много занимаюсь.

\- Ладно. Тогда ты можешь это делать здесь, мне плевать. Я обычно смотрю Netflix или делаю домашку. Если ты хочешь мне помочь со всем твоим-то опытом, то я с радостью соглашусь. Просто расслабься, ладно? 

\- Хорошо. Какие у тебя классы?

\- Английский, социология, история и драма.

\- Да, я могу помочь, - соглашается Гарри с застенчивой улыбкой. – Если ты действительно хочешь. 

\- Я бы хотел. Как насчет исправлений? Потому что, честно говоря, я полное дерьмо в этом и сейчас как раз этим занимаюсь.

\- Я хорош в этом. 

\- Потрясающе. Тогда в любое время, когда ты хочешь. И если ты захочешь остаться дома или что-то другое, то ты можешь сделать это. 

\- Нет, мои вещи в моей машине, я могу забрать их. Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь, чтобы я был здесь, - бормочет Гарри, и его щеки снова розовеют. 

\- Господи. Слушай, просто не кусай меня и все будет в порядке. Правила внутреннего распорядка для всех, ладно? – отвечает Луи и не думая, протягивает руку и гладит Гарри по ноге. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - отвечает тот с легкой улыбкой. – Скажи мне, когда тебе понадобится больше денег. Я хочу выполнить уговор. 

Луи улыбается.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо. И твой секрет в безопасности, я обещаю. 

\- Великолепно.


End file.
